How the Electric Company Was Formed
by the electric phantom
Summary: This is how I think the Electric Company was formed.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is a story of how I think the Electric Company was formed. Please rate and review.**

In a large manor house, in the servants' quarters, a young girl was trying to decide how to wear her dress.

"Even if I am just a servant, I should try to look my best." she said while tying the ribbon of her bright yellow dress. She went to her daily duties of sweeping, cooking, and decorating for tea time. While she was setting down the sugar, the Countess entered.

"You!" she yelled in her thick Italian accent, "What is your name?"

"Theresa, Theresa Mantoya."

"You, you gonna go to Philadelphia and do business to make book."

"Yes, mam." she said and courtseyed.

"Now I'm getting you some better dresses so I not get embarrassed by you." Theresa left.

Theresa was in a carriage in Philadelphia. She was wearing a lilac dress and staring out the window in awe. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand. _Benjamin Franklin: Printer._ She went into the print shop and saw an elderly man holding a key in one hand and a pole in the other.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Mr. Benjamin Franklin." she said cautiously.

"At your service." he said, bowing.

"Ah, I am here to place the order of the Countess." she said, but tripped, causing the key and the pole to reunite. The electrical shock caused her to gain electricity. There was light, then darkness.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"You got electrically shocked. You're lucky to be alive." Theresa sat up and twisted her wrist.

"Oh my goodness!" Ben cried. Theresa looked down. A bright blue ball with letters had formed.

Three days later, news arrived that the Count and Countess had been murdered and had left her only five dollars in American money. Theresa managed to find a few places to stay for no money, but she paid a price she would never expected. She was soon a mother to so many children that she could not take care of them and put them in separate orphanages around the thirteen colonies.

In England, the well-known Cassandra Trelawney made a prediction that all of Theresa's children would somehow come together and pair up. Hundreds of years later, the prophecy was starting to come true. The skill had been kept in the family, and would remain that way forever. That is how the Electric Company formed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Okay, I intended this to be a big story, then a one-shot, and now I want it to be a huge story. So, sorry that I made a closing on the last chapter.**

The year is 1860. A young girl was walking through Richmond. She nervously looked at her fan. Someone yelled, and while all backs were turned, a blue ball hit the fan and a random bunch of letters popped on it. She turned around a walked home.

"Caroline," her mother said, "where have you been? I need your help. Soldiers are coming in and need food."

"I'll go get my apron, Mamma." Caroline said. She quickly left, climbed up the stairs, and went to her room. She closed the door.

"Now we shall see what I must do." she whispered. She unscrambled the message to read, ' Tell Howards to see that there are few in her area. Someone is a traitor." Caroline gasped.

"Caroline, where are you?"

"Coming, Mamma!" Caroline called, grabbing her apron.

"Oh, Caroline, I need some more milk. Can you go get some?"

"Yes, Mamma. I'll be back as soon as I can." Caroline said. She left.

"Ah, Caroline!" a young man called.

"Mr. Smithens, what can I do for you this fine day?"

"Ms. Taylor, the only thing I can ask for is your hand in marriage. I love you."

"James, I'm afraid I cannot say the same for you. Now I have an errand for my mother I must get to." she left him staring dumbstruck as she entered Howards' Store.

"Ms. Taylor, what can I get for you?" Mrs. Howards asked.

"Some milk, please." Caroline said. While Mrs. Howards' back was turned, Caroline threw a word ball onto a crate of peaches. It said, 'Be careful. There is a traitor.' she stomped and it now read, 'Itheare itorcabe eufl.' she got her milk and left.

The message helped the North win the Civil War, and yet Caroline was never recongnized as a spy.

**A.N.: What do you think? Rate and review!**


End file.
